Zamorak/Third Age Tactics
Zamorak's military forces have two distinct origins: the traitor legions of the Zarosian empire that sided with him during the rebellion (and those Zarosians who have switched allegiance to him since) and the Avernic revolutionary forces that he brought back from Infernus after their liberation. Over the course of the god wars, these factions have merged and changed into a distinctly Zamorakian army. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vYuVUeImZWEiutDRw4_loK7r9gpugoctbgJm65L0XoM/edit Theme & Terminology Zamorakian forces are loosely based on the late Roman empire (~300-500AD) combined with a medieval interpretation of the feudal hierarchy of hell. Zamorakians speak Infernal (Latin) which is the native tongue of ex-Zarosian humans and all demons. Technology Zamorak inherited the magical and demonic technology of the Zarosian empire. Much of it was lost during the insurrection and the subsequent god wars, especially the secrets of the mysterious purple crystals which provided magical energy in Zarosian settlements. Although a strategic genius and brilliant leader, Zamorak has little ability for innovation and experimentation, and most of the more inventive and scientific Mahjarrat did not side with him. They excel in two specific fields: using imprisoned demons as power sources (both for civilian and military purposes) and necromancy. Military Organisation Zamorak is very traditional and at a high level his forces resemble the army of the Zarosian empire that he led for thousands of years. The largest organisational unit is the legion, each led by a legate and their assistant group of tribunes. Each legion has a distinct identity and history, with their own unique customs and traditions which give the Zamorakian forces a unique sense of camaraderie and very high morale, even now as they are making their final stand. Compared with the Zarosian legions, Zamorakian legions are much smaller but more tactically flexible, and accustomed to working together in larger armies where the Zarosian legions typically fought alone. Zamorakian legions are divided into four grades: limitanei, comitatenses, palatini and scholae. Earlier in the god wars these grades had specific meanings: the limitanei were local militia and border guards, the comitatenses were field armies that deployed to defend against enemy invasions or as an expeditionary force, the palatini guarded the capital at Senntisten and the scholae were the elite personal forces of Zamorak himself. The depredations of the god wars (and in particular the loss of almost all the borders and Senntisten itself) have left these roles vestigial, but the terms are still used to refer to the quality and reliability of the legions. Legions (about 1000 soldiers, led by a legate) are divided into organisational units called cohorts (200 soldiers, led by a tribune), which are further subdivided into maniples (100 soldiers, led by a centurion) and then into contuberniums (10 soldiers, led by a decanus). Down to the maniple level, legionaries are drilled and practiced at individual manoeuvres and are capable of extremely sophisticated battlefield movements such as splitting and reforming their line. When multiple legions fight together, the most senior legate has overall control of the force. Zamorak, an egalitarian, does not believe in dividing his forces racially as the Saradominists do. Instead, at least in principle, they are divided strictly by merit. In practice, the wildly different capabilities of the Zamorakian races lead to a lot of division - there are almost no humans in the flying alarii units, for example. As much as is possible, however, the forces are racially integrated and so it is normal to see, for example, humans and byzroth standing shoulder-to-shoulder in the legions. Although philosophically Zamorak believes in freedom and chaos, the thousands of years he has spent leading forces in battle have made the value of military discipline and organisation very clear to him. Although soldiers must be disciplined and obedient, Zamorak also demands that his leaders inspire personal loyalty from their troops. Failures of discipline, especially in battle, are punished extremely harshly with the execution of one tenth of the unit. The leader is also considered to have failed and will at the very least be stripped of their command, if not executed themselves. Zamorak himself still bears the title Imperator, an honorific bestowed upon him permanently by the college of cardinals when the Zamorakian forces finally captured Senntisten from the Zarosian loyalists. Tactics Zamorakian battle tactics are adapted from Zarosian tactics, although a huge part of that knowledge was written by Zamorak himself. Fundamentally their battle strategy is the independent tactical flexibility of the legions and the cohorts and maniples within the legions. Each of them is capable of operating both independently and part of a larger force, and the leaders of units even down to the maniple level are given the operational authority to make decisions on their own. Whereas the other god armies operate through the communication of orders which are expected to be followed, Zamorakian leaders are instead issued objectives and are expected to accomplish them. This combination of discipline and tactical flexibility is unique to the Zamorakians and is the cause of much of their early military success, even over and beyond the large numbers of demons at Zamorak's command. Where Saradominists spend much of their time in prayer, and Armadyleans spend their time building culture, the sole profession of a Zamorakian legionary is soldiering. Any time not spent fighting is spent practicing drills and tactical exercises. On the battlefield Zamorakians have a myriad of strategies for almost any imaginable enemy, terrain and circumstance. Typically the legate need only announce a pre-formulated strategy by name and the maniples of the force will quickly assemble into an appropriate formation. As battlefield conditions change, the tribunes and centurions are free to adapt as they see fit in order to accomplish the overall objective, and each leader knows and trusts his soldiers and the other leaders to work together cohesively. A typical deployment places the milites in an adaptable line supported by sagitarii and flanked by clibinarii. The foederati are positioned in front of the line to bog down and confuse the enemy forces. A typical battlefield tactic has the center of the line intentionally weaken and fall back, drawing the enemy forces in and flanking them. This sort of false retreat and rapid redeployment is typical of the intricate strategies Zamorakians will deploy. Races Mahjarrat Very few Mahjarrat remain on Gielinor now, and those that do are almost exclusively powerful sorcerers and leaders in the Zamorakian forces. Most are legati, with a handful serving as tribunes. Mahjarrat support their forces with magical offence and defence when they are not busy supervising the tactical situation. Zamorak, normally egalitarian to the extreme, has often shown favouritism towards his Mahjarrat siblings, failing to punish them to the extent he would a human or demon and granting them commands when a more effective non-Mahjarrat candidate was available. Some even whisper that the Zamorakian's recent failures can be attributed almost solely to this. Avernic Demons Avernic are fractious and undisciplined by nature, and this has been challenging for Zamorak's disciplined military leadership style. When he conquered Infernus during the Avernic rebellion, he re-organised the demon forces into the system that he had perfected on Gielinor. While it would be a lie to say that this had a major impact on Avernic society as a whole, his influence has perpetuated within the standing armies of Infernus. Zamorak is a holy figure on Infernus, and service in his forces on Gielinor is considered the highest honour in their military tradition. Because portal capacity is so limited, only the finest and most disciplined troops are considered. Tsutsaroth The largest and most physically powerful troops at Zamorak's disposal, Tsutsaroth (better known as elder demons) have proven difficult to fit into the military hierarchy. Even though on Infernus the tsutsaroth rule through their unquestioned might, in the legions they are poorly suited for command, being rarely intelligent or even-tempered enough to remain behind the lines and issue orders. Most tsutsaroth have ended up in the alarii where their mobility and power can be deployed with the most flexilibity. Alyaroth Small and weak next to the Tsutsaroth, the alyaroth still tower over humans. As a species, alyaroth (or greater demons) are probably the most flexible troops Zamorak has at his disposal, although each individual demon has their own abilities and proclivities. Many serve in the alarii, but they can also be found amongst the foot legionaries and even in command positions. Those alyaroth who have magical ability serve in that capacity on an ad hoc basis. Byzroth The smallest intelligent Avernic, byzroth (or lesser demons) are not too dissimilar in capability to humans and can be found in any part of the legion as a result. Some byzroth can even rise to become high-ranking leaders, although this can occasionally lead to problems when larger and stronger demons are unable to overcome the bigotry they hold for smaller and weaker members of their race. Shakroth Shakroth, better known as hellhounds even amongst other demons, are pets and beasts more than they are soldiers. On the battlefield they are deployed in packs either to disrupt enemy formations or chase down and destroy fleeing enemies. Other A handful of other demons, and even a few more bestial chthonians such as ripper demons, can be found in the legions. Humans Where the others gods see humans as weak fodder, or a necessary but undependable force, Zamorak places them at equal position with all others, save perhaps the Mahjarrat. He has spent thousands of years leading humans, and rather than bemoaning their lack of wings and physical or magical strength, he instead prefers to focus on their potential. They are both more disciplined and more adaptable than demons, and often more intelligent. They can be found all across the legions, even at the highest levels of command, and even in the alarii where a few brave humans armed with flying enchantments or riding flying beasts can keep pace with the demons and vampyres. Vampyres Vampyres were once a stalwart component of Zamorak's forces, giving the legions aerial superiority even over the icyene and aviansie. In recent years Lord Drakan betrayed Zamorak and withdrew to Morytania with most of the Gielinorian vampyres. This has devastated Zamorak's air forces, although the god has given strict instruction that the remaining vampyres who chose to remain loyal are to be treated without discrimination for the betrayal of their kin. Vampyres are experts at aerial combat and capable of devastating melee and ranged magical attacks. Undead Though Zamorak dislikes their use, in recent years as his forces have become more desperate, they have started to rely more and more on undead troops. Wights Wights are animated using a complex and demanding process which results in them retaining some degree of intelligence and independence. Although somewhat less cerebral than a human, they are stronger and much tougher, and capable of serving on the front lines of the legions. The ratio of wights to living soldiers has to be kept low because they are largely incapable of participating in the legion's camaraderie and tend to lower morale. However, as things have become more desperate for the Zamorakians the proportion of wights has been rising. By the end of the third age as much as one fifth of Zamorak’s legionaries are wights. Zombies Zombies are almost mindless and completely incapable of independent thought. They are impossible to integrate into the legion structure which requires operational independence, and instead herding into battle in great mobs as disposal shock troops. Other As the heir to the Zarosian empire, Zamorak has inherited - or earned - the fealty of a great many strange beings from across Gielinor. These creatures can be found within the legions where Zamorak's egalitarian principles work in their favour. References Main:Military Forces of the Late Third Age